


Jumping to conclusions

by LivingPuppet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brief mention of Captain America, Coffee, He's french, I should make this longer, I was going somewhere with it and then i wasn't, I'm not sure why I wrote this, Poor Girl, She needs sleep, Sketching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingPuppet/pseuds/LivingPuppet
Summary: Aw, yes. Sleep. One of the many things that human beings need to function properly. Too bad there wasn't enough of it.





	

Marinette raced into the classroom, early for once, with wide eyes and clutching a huge thermos of coffee. Mumbling out ideas under her breath, she slumped into her seat, immediately pulling out her sketchbook and a pencil, essentially ignoring everyone. She hardly noticed as Alya and Nino looked at her in shock.

“Damn Mari, what time did you go to sleep last night?” Alya gave a nervous chuckle, wondering if she even did go to sleep. “You... you did go to sleep. Right?” Marinette looked up from her sketch, her eyes weighed down with exhaustion. She raised an eyebrow with a small 'huh?'. Alya repeated herself and watched as her friend tried to process what she was saying.

“I... I gotta get this down. Should have ruffles.” she mumbled out loud enough for the two to hear, her gaze going back down, nodding to herself. Minutes later, she found herself slapping away someones hand as they tried to touch her sketchbook. “Nonono stop- my stuff- no touchie!” Her head jerked upwards to glare at whoever it was that was taking her sketchbook, but she merely succeded in the worlds cutest and deadliest exhausted pout.

“Marinette.” she wasn't processing who it was, or why he seemed so familiar. He was blond and had green eyes. She squinted her eyes at him, scrutinizing him. In the very back of her mind, she subconciously seemed to register herself as debilitated and that she should trust him as she does Chat in battle. “How much sleep did you get last night? Did you even go to sleep?” she grunted out a negative. Somewhere to her left, someone let out a quiet giggle. “You... Marinette... your tongue is sticking out a lil.”

She was able to process that. “Maybe I shouldn't do sequince. Maybe I should make a peacock jacket, the inside will be made of sequince and be flashy and pretty. Gotta flash the feathers.” Alya slapped a hand to her nouth, barely holding herself back from laughing, and let out a horrendous snort.

The blond hung his head with a groan, mumbling something to himself, and looked back up at her. “How many fingers am I holding. No, nino, this is to test how lucid she is. No, Alya, to see if she had any sleep within the past few nights.” He held up his hand, but Marinette was still staring at his face.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as realization hit her hard. “Ooh,” she gasped, and batted his hand down away from her. “Oh no. Oh no. Quick, make a pun.”

“U-um... You-you're not _feline_ well? Maybe we should get a _purramedic._ ” He laughed at his joke, but Marinette was still staring at him, this time in horror and a strangled gasp.

A strangled gasp left her throat, leaving Adrien to wonder if they really should get someone to take a look at the poor girl, until she whispered just loud enough to hear, “Damn cat thinks he's hilarious.”

They all looked at her oddly. “Marinette?” Alya put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Marinette slowly turned until she was looking at Alya straight in the eyes. “I haven't slept in four days. It feels like there is a huge constant pressure on my brain, and now it's convincing me that Adrien is Captain America. How can he be Captain America if he's French?!” She hissed out, clearly distressed.

It was official.

She needed sleep.

Days later, Alya is still laughing about it.

* * *

 

“ _Damn cat thinks he's hilarious.”_ She hissed out just loud enough for their small group to hear. He stiffened, she oculdn't know, she couldn't have figured it out. He knew that she was exhausted, the bags under her eyes and the way she clutched her coffe and sketchbook with the same vaguely pissed off and upset look that his dad had sometimes adopted told him everything.

But there was no way that she knew who he was, he was so careful and no one really knew that he made puns. Sure, he made a ton of puns, but most of them were made when no one else except-

'Oh.' his eyes widened as he looked at her carefully, imagining her with a red and black mask. ' _oh.'_ And then she started panicking about Captain America and ' _excuse me I could make an awesome Captain America thank you very much,_ '

But she was his Bugaboo. She was his. He wanted her to know.

He probably could have responded better than kind of kidnapping her.

“Adrien what the hell?!” Nino called after them as he bolted with Marinette in his arms, seemingly unaware of what was happening as she continued to sketch.

* * *

 

It was most certaintly not Captain America that she had thought of when he made that pun, but she needed to say something. Captain America just so happened to slip out. It didn't matter. It also didn't matter that tears where silently streaming down her face while she glared at nothing particular in the... class...room?

“What the fuck.” Marinette grumbled out, trying to figure out where she was.

She stopped sketching so harshly into her sketchbook, looking around and finding out that _she had been moved holy crap where was she??_ She didn't notice that it had been almost three hours that she had been sketching while Adrien was panicking and kind of kidnapping her. She wanted to scream.

“Sorry!” He blurted out, his face flushing a deep red. “You kinda... and then I kinda... Sorry! I panicked!” She squinted her eyes at him, trying to figure out what was going on. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but her brain wasn't quiet working correctly, the pressure of exhaustion weighed down harshly. “Your tongue is sticking out again.”

“What the fuck.” She grumbled out again, trying to get her bearings. “Did you just...? What the fuck Chat.”

“So you DO know it's me!” He exclaimed, excited that his Lady could finally recognize him. He tackled her in a hug. “My Lady!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, if you see any spelling mistakes: I'm sorry, I wrote this at midnight.
> 
> ((UPDATE!))
> 
> This chapter had been edited slight, it's longer and now i have to figure how to do the next chapter, if i even want to continue.
> 
> Should I include Adriens dad in the next chapter or nah? If you guys want to see something specific, please tell me, that'll really help me with writing this thing out. This had been a spur of the moment thing and it has no plot. Maybe. Yet.


End file.
